


i enjoy long, romantic walks to the fridge

by BrowsoftheTaiga, dwindlingflame, Gusiruli



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, we got it all fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusiruli/pseuds/Gusiruli
Summary: In this collection, three lazy friends give each other three random words and create OTP one shots from fluff to smut without any ounce of shame.1) Book, Bottle, Window - Short and sweet thing [Dwindlingflame]2) Cloud, Bench, Iron - 'To new starts'. Aokaga + jail time [Gusiruli]3) Bed, Piano, Curtain - You only need to know it's rated M to E and it involves a piano. [Dwindlingflame]4) Nails, Rug, Tea - AirCon tech + rich bastard in a house by the sea have some serious staring to do. [Gusiruli]





	1. book, bottle, window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letti (dwindlingflame): hi. we started this literally like 3 years ago? Back in 2014 when the AoKaga in my soul was at its strongest and my depression fueled my writing. so subsequent posts from me will be sparring, weirdly written and probably ended abruptly bcuz wtf is going on. Jay (BrowsoftheTaiga) and Gusi (Gusiruli) will post theirs whenever they're ready!
> 
> Thank Gusi for the title. She was probably kidding when she suggested it, but this is what happens when you leave me in charge.
> 
> Happy AoKaga Month! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rated G
> 
> Also, jay had nothing to do with writing this chapter. She gets no credit for my trash lmao. She needs to post her OWN TRASH AND STOP NEGLECTING US

There he was, yet again, sitting in his same seat, at the same time, on the same day of the week. Aomine had gotten so used to seeing him there; the redhead with the split eyebrows and a small bottle of banana milk resting gently in his large palms. A small pair of framed glasses rested on his face, sliding down the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the book in his hands. It was a new one this week. Aomine wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't see the title from the small window he stared out of from across the patio - but he could see the color. It was black this time with red at the end, almost looking like flames. It was different from the bright blue book he held last week.  From the way the man stared down at his book, not looking away even as he tried to raise the bottle to his lips blindly, Aomine could tell that it was interesting.

He almost wanted to read it too...

Picking up his notepad, Aomine brushed the small apron around his waist. Glancing out the window one more time, Aomine made his way out of the door, walking across the patio to the mystery man who came every week, never once thinking to ask his name.

"Hello, sir. Same thing again this week?" Aomine asked, watching as those deep red eyes turned up to look at him with a small smile on his face.

"Yes! Thank you, Aomine-san."

Aomine nodded, reaching down to the empty plate of appetizers in front of him, "New book this week?" Aomine didn't really care about books, but the look on this man's face was worth it. His eyes lit up and his smile stretched across his face.

Even as he began explaining the book, Aomine couldn't stop watching him speak.

Somehow, the sound of his voice was soothing.

Maybe one day, he would ask this man his name, but for now, he was content with this; watching him quietly from the small restaurant window with a book in one hand and a bottle of banana milk in the other.


	2. To new starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: CLOUDS, BENCH, IRON
> 
> Gusiruli: Hiii~! *waves* Here, have some more fluff. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Well, ao3 decided to add Jey as co-creator of this chapter and Letti's for some fucking reason and we can't change it, but nope, this one is all mine and the first is all Letti's. She ain't taking credit lmfao!
> 
> (Just a warning, this is probably gonna update pretty damn slow after the first couple fics we already have written lmfao, at least on my part *coughs*.)

“Yo, warming up that bench good?”

  
“Shut your filthy mouth.” Aomine turns his eyes away from the game a mere second to give the approaching man a side glare. The light breeze shuffles the smirking man’s red bangs as he walks the last meter to where he sits and plops down next to him. Aomine reclines back on his wrist, idly taking a cigarette to his lips.

  
He had never smoked before, but it wasn’t like there was anything else more entertaining than tobacco, basketball, old books and chess to pass the tedious days. He inhales, the chemical bitterness scratching the inside of his throat in, and out again as he exhales upwards, throwing playful rings at dusk-tinted clouds like silk tears on the cloth of the sky. The days had grown warmer and longer in the late spring, summer creeping just around the corner, and he enjoys the prolonged hours of sunlight while he can, before they are called back in for the day.

  
“You’d know just how filthy it is.” Kagami chuckles. “But seriously, I’m actually surprised you’re not out there kicking their sorry asses.”

  
“Your sorry ass was missing so it wasn’t as exciting. I dunno why you’d to go and volunteer for librarian of the year.” He scoffs. “And anyway, they threw me out. Some shit about playing on fair terms against each other for once or somethin’”.

  
“… They threw you out.”

  
“Yep.”

Kagami works really hard to keep his chortling in, but fails anyway and Aomine lets a small smile slip at the sound as he takes another drag. Bastard is in a good mood for a change. That reminds him… “I heard. Leaving these iron bars behind soon, yeah?” He lies. Both know it. Everyone and their neighbour has known about it for months now.

  
Kagami settles more comfortably on the bench, one foot on top of it and his elbow hanging from his knee. “Hell yeah, finally. You too, right? Soon.”

  
“I wouldn’t say ‘soon’.” He shakes his head, bitterly amused.

  
“It’s just two more years.”

  
“It’s two more motherfucking years. I swear to everything that’s available that if I get stuck with that Ennis weirdo in the cage, I’ll be taking the back door to get out of here.”

  
The red head rolls his eyes at the exaggeration. Ennis is just a simple Irish man with a penchant for talking very loudly and the unusual hobby of collecting his bitten off nails, he tells him, voice heavy with sarcasm. He receives a heavy slap on the shoulder that almost throws him off the bench for his trouble.

  
Both inmates fall into a comfortable silence, surrounded by the shouts and squeaks from the court, the clanking of weights on the far corner behind them and the constant murmur of conversations of the groups seated at the tables to the right, behind the mesh fence. Sounds by now so familiar their brain automatically filters them out as they get lost in thought. Lots of time for that inside these walls.

  
Kagami isn’t sure what to say, nor feels particularly forced to fill the lull in the conversation. He never had around the other man. Besides, for the past few days he has felt so relaxed, so at peace, affected by the approaching promise of freedom, that he doesn’t even bother. He feels confident he’ll get a new start, a good one, and an even better second chance at life with everything he needs to prolong the warm feeling in his chest indefinitely, leaving behind the violence that got him in this place in the first place. Horrible mistake. But he didn’t regret it one bit. He just hoped he wouldn’t ever find himself in a similar situation, because he’d probably do it all over again.  
For now, he just needs to deal with one stubborn ass first to get his objective.

  
He is actually surprised when Aomine is the one to break the silence first.

  
“Got anyone out there waiting?” He shuffles his feet, fidgeting in place.

  
“My old man. But I ain’t goin’ back there. Not like I’d have a place to come back to after I pulled the shit I did.” Kagami clenches his jaw, the thought setting a bitter knot on his throat he quickly struggles to dispel. “Got a really awesome blonde out there though.” He glances sideways, analyzing the other man’s face with a cheeky grin that doesn’t go unnoticed.

  
Aomine’s brow ticks. “Oh yeah?”

  
“Yeah.” Kagami shakes his head fondly, not wanting to tease the man further than necessary. “My basketball mentor-come-pseudomother. Just had a kid and turned into a real mom. Said she could use some help while she’s at work and I’m still getting back on my feet out there.”

  
Aomine’s face relaxes. “Sounds nasty. I see pee and vomit in your future, man. Good luck with that” He chuckles.

  
“Then not too different from here.” Both start laughing, their cackling echoing on concrete walls and turning some heads. “True.” Aomine states after gaining back his breath. His eyes are still crinkled at the corners as he releases tendrils of smoke from between his lips. Kagami can’t stop staring, familiar with those lips as he is with the rest of his body, but thirsting for them like a man adrift at sea on a daily basis. He’d hate to lose them now.

  
“…What about you?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Have anyone? Waiting?”

  
Aomine flicks the ash of his diminishing cigarette with a quick snap of the thumb and scratches the side of his head in a frustrated movement. “I ain’t going back to my family either. I do have someone waiting for me, a childhood friend, but I don’t wanna burden her any more than I have and I will when I get out. She takes care of the papers and the money and shit for me, usually, so she’ll be helping me, and I will thank her forever for it, but I ain’t staying. She deserves better than to be associated with me. And I need to start putting my shit in order myself.”

  
Kagami makes a humming sound. He knows Aomine wants to add something else. They’ve been skirting around it for as many months as they have known the definite date of Kagami’s release.

 

  
“Say it.”

  
Aomine looks at him, intense blue eyes snagging on his, telling. He instantly knows what Kagami wants, what he means. But he can’t bring himself to say it. “I won’t.”

  
Kagami snarls at his stubbornness “I swear; I will shank you in your sleep.”

  
“Yeah, add to your almost finished sentence like the dumbass you are, why don’t you; not like you won’t be the first and only possible culprit seeing as you’re the only other dude in our cell. Clever.” He throws away the butt of his cig over his shoulder, uncaring where it falls.

  
“Aomine.”

  
“Fuck off.”

  
“Say it. It ain’t a request.”

  
Aomine’s fingers fidget on top of the bench between his spread thighs as if already itching for the comforting weight of another smoke. He inhales deeply, filling his chest to the maximum before letting go. “Bossy bitch.” He looks away.

  
Kagami furrows his brow. He’s done for the day. There’ll be more chances. Like hell if he will give up on this. He slaps his knees with decision and starts to get up, shaking his head in temporary defeat.

 

  
“Taiga…”

  
Kagami turns, breeze carrying the soft words just enough to reach his ears and no one else’s.

  
“… wait for me.”

  
Kagami’s face explodes into a huge smile, eyes crinkling almost shut as he nods, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some random info about this AU:
> 
> AoKaga are at a Low Security facility. They met there. 
> 
> They’re both in for assault (threat of violence) with battery (physical violence), but I didn’t wanna expand on this on the fic, so here you have my basic idea:
> 
> \- Kagami messed up a dude real bad to defend someone. He had fought on a small scale before, he didn’t have a problem with that, but this time around he got angry and protective and went too far. He regrets ‘going too far’, because it made his loved ones sad and stuff, but he doesn’t regret acting like he did to protect them.
> 
> \- Aomine was just bored and liked hitting people and got caught, I guess lmfao, but now he just doesn't have the itch to do it thanks to Kagami, who is stimulating enough for him to not be bored anymore.
> 
> You’re all seriously wrong tho if you think the both of them didn't beat some asses while in prison hahah.


	3. bed, piano, curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Aomine! :DDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating M to E

The first time he watched him play, Kagami wasn’t expecting much out of him. He had met Aomine through a mutual friend. He was loud, rude, and quite frankly, pretty annoying. When Kagami agreed to watch his performance with Kuroko, he was kind of waiting for it to be as terrible as Aomine’s shitty personality.

However, when thick red curtains parted, revealing a sleek black piano with Aomine in the center stage dressed in a pristine black suit with his hair slicked back and a few stray strands framing his face, Kagami didn’t realize exactly what Aomine’s performance would do to him.

* * *

 

A soft piano melody began to echo off the tile walls, blending with the gentle hiss of the shower water streaming from above. He turned off the faucet shortly after, allowing the melody to take over. Kagami stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. As he dried some of the water from his body, he could barely make out Aomine’s voice filtering through the air in a gentle hum.

A rush of cool air enveloped his body as soon as he opened the bathroom door. He wrapped the towel around his waist and paused. Aomine’s voice was as clear as day. It called to him, drew him towards it. Thoughtlessly, he followed, letting his feet guide him towards the living room; towards the source.

Kagami pressed his shoulders against the wall, staring at Aomine’s back as the other man began singing the words to the song he played. Aomine must have heard him enter because not even a second later, he turned to look at him, a smile forming on plump lips.

And suddenly, Aomine wasn’t just singing; he was singing to him.

Aomine’s fingers glided effortlessly across the piano keys but his eyes never left Kagami’s. Kagami smiled back and took a few steps toward him. As he got closer, Aomine looked back at the piano and slid over on the bench, giving Kagami enough room to sit next to him.

Kagami took a seat, shivering a little as the cool bench connected with the back of his previously warm thighs. Aomine grinned and leaned down, pressing a small kiss against Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami chuckled and leaned a bit closer, bumping their shoulders together as Aomine continued to play.

Kagami’s fingers snaked along the back of Aomine’s neck, cradling the base of his skull where he grazed the tip of his nails through the soft tufts of hair there. Aomine closed his eyes, tipping his head back into Kagami’s touch.

“Mm…” Aomine’s voice was soft, his body relaxing against him. “Stop that. You know it makes me sleepy.”

Kagami chuckled and placed a soft kiss against the nape of Aomine’s neck. “Is that a problem?”

Aomine changed the melody he was playing to something slower, gentler. If anything was going to put him to sleep, it would be that song. 

“And you say _I’m_ making you sleepy.” Kagami scoffed, watching Aomine chuckle quietly under his breath.

Sometimes, Kagami couldn’t help but be amazed at how far they had come. From the first day that they met, Kagami thought that there was no way Aomine would be the kind of man he would fall in love with. As a person, Aomine was irritating. He was lazy, sometimes a little loud, and insanely vulgar. He was in a way, a mirror image of Kagami and he didn’t think he’d want to date anyone like him.

But then Kagami got to know him. He got to see every side of Aomine that there was to explore. His kind side, his gentle side, his immature side, all of it. And with every new side of Aomine, Kagami found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with this piano playing idiot.

Kagami let the hand on the back of Aomine’s neck slide down his shoulder, his arm, his wrist, only to come to a stop at the back of his hand. He let the pads of his fingers trail against the flesh of Aomine’s hand and the length of his fingers as he played.

Aomine stopped playing, letting his hands rest on the keys. “Do you want to try?” Kagami’s fingers never stopped moving across the expanse of his hand.

“You know I’ll never get used to this.” He mumbled. “You’ve tried how many times now? I’m content with this.”

Aomine chuckled, a grin forming on in face. “Shh. I got you.” He pulled his hand free from beneath Kagami’s and switched their positions, grasping Kagami’s hand and positioning it against the keys. He hooked his thumb under Kagami’s palm to get a gentle grip on his hand, sliding it across the keys. “Just relax.” 

Aomine’s voice was barely higher than a whisper but Kagami could hear it clearly. He hummed to himself and leaned closer to Aomine, resting his temple on Aomine’s shoulder while he watched Aomine’s fingers work his own. He started playing a simple, slow beat that only required, at best, 3 of his fingers. 

The beat was slow and easy to follow, but in all honesty, Kagami didn’t really care. His mind was wrapped around the softness of Aomine’s palm, the warmth of the skin of his neck against his head, and the gentle, soothing sound of Aomine’s voice bubbling in his throat as he hummed along with the music.

“Just keep repeating this pattern, okay?”

“Mhm…” 

It was a few more moments before Kagami got the hang of the rhythm and the keys and began to press them on his own. It was at that moment that Aomine placed his free hand on the keys and began to join in, adding a more complicated combination of keys to the simplistic tune Kagami played. 

They’ve done this before; playing together. 

Every now and then Aomine would make Kagami sit with him, sometimes between his thighs, guiding his fingers across the keys. Some nights he would play a full performance using Kagami’s hands alone. Some nights he would let Kagami hit whatever keys he felt like and then add to it on his own, somehow turning Kagami’s nonsensical notes into a melody that was not as cringeworthy as it was on its own.

However, every night, it would end the same way.

Whether it be Aomine’s lips hooking onto the back of Kagami neck or Kagami’s mouth finding its way to Aomine’s ears; it was always the same.

Kagami lost focus, his gaze lifting up to Aomine’s face. He was radiant; his eyes relaxed and his lips upturned with a sliver of white teeth showing between full lips. He looked at peace - happy.

He was beautiful.

It didn’t take long for Aomine to realize that his partner had stopped playing. Idly, his fingers resumed controlling Kagami’s hand, pressing the simple combination once again. However, Kagami didn’t take over.

Aomine glanced down and met Kagami’s unwavering gaze. He chuckled and leaned his head down, pressing his lips to Kagami’s slightly damp forehead. “Play it properly, idiot,” he whispered into his flesh.

Kagami grinned and tipped his head back, his eyes sliding shut. He replaced his forehead with his lips.

Aomine breathed gently. His body leaned into the kiss unconsciously and he craned his neck to the side, lining up their lips to the perfect fit. Aomine continued playing, guiding Kagami’s hand without breaking the kiss.

Kagami could feel his heart beating to the sound of the music. A shiver ran down his spine and suddenly he wanted to feel more. He wanted the warmth of Aomine’s body against his.

Kagami pulled his hand free, chuckling against Aomine’s lips as the other man continued to play, not missing a single note. He pressed both of his hands against Aomine’s cheeks and lapped gently at Aomine’s mouth. 

Aomine’s breath hitched before he released a soft sigh against him. Kagami slid his hands down Aomine’s jaw to his cup the back of his neck. One hand slid to his shoulder before wrapping around his back, pulling Aomine closer and closer still.

His tongue trailed against Aomine’s mouth, deepening the kiss in ways that only Kagami could do. Aomine’s voice raised as another moan bubbled in his throat. It was when Kagami’s nails raked against the expanse of Aomine’s neck - a weakness that Kagami found to invoke an incredible response from Aomine every time - that Aomine faltered, his hands wavering and a stray, discordant note breaking the harmonious melody that filled the room.

Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle, swallowing the moan that Aomine released. “You missed.”

“It’s your fault.” Aomine stopped playing and tilted his body to face Kagami. One arm wrapped around his middle, tugging at him gently.

“I’m sorry.” Kagami whispered. He shifted on the bench, raising his leg and swinging it across Aomine’s lap. He could feel the sharp edge of the piano pressing into his back but with Aomine’s darken gaze piercing into his own, he failed to acknowledge it.

Aomine’s hands gripped his hips and Kagami’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. “No you’re not.”

Kagami dipped his head and rubbed his nose against Aomine’s. Aomine’s lips parted and Kagami could feel his hot breath caressing his skin. “I’m not.”

And then Kagami kissed him.

Every kiss with Aomine was different yet familiar with Aomine. His lips were the same but the movements were different. His taste, his smell, his touch; it was all familiar and always welcomed.

Aomine groaned against him, shifting on the seat without purpose. Beneath the thin fabric of his towel, Kagami could feel Aomine hardening beneath him. He rolled his hips downwards, pressing himself against him. Aomine inhaled in sharply through his nose before exhaling into his mouth.

Kagami bit down on Aomine’s lip, drinking in the moans that bubbled from his partner. Aomine hummed, his nails digging into Kagami’s hip and dragging his nails up along the length of his back.

Aomine pressed closer, simultaneously pushing Kagami’s back harder against the piano. Kagami’s mouth tore at his greedily, the kiss steady getting deeper as Aomine’s hands roamed along the expanse of his back.

Aomine pulled away, taking a moment to look into Kagami’s glossy red eyes. “This isn’t what I invited you over for.” There was a smirk on his lips and lust-laced amusement swirling in his eyes.

Kagami returned his smirk, his eyes sliding shut and his lips puckered, waiting. “Are you telling me no?”

Aomine lifted Kagami’s hips up higher on his lap until his ass was pressed firmly against his cock. “I would never…” And with that, Aomine kissed him again.

His kisses here fierce, hot, and sucked the breath out of Kagami. His arms shook slightly from around Aomine’s neck and his back began to ache from the sharp edge of the piano digging into his back.

He hissed and arched his back, pulling it farther from the piano yet closer to Aomine still. The angle caused his ass to grind down, drawing a deep, breathy moan from Aomine’s throat.

“Aomine…” Kagami gasped as soon as Aomine removed his lips and began to nibble a trail down from his lips to his throat where bit down on the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

Aomine smirked against his skin. “Do you want to continue?”

Kagami groaned. “If you stopped now, I’d kill you.”

Aomine laughed out loud, lifting his head from the crook of Kagami’s neck and looking him in the eye. “Well then… after you.” He unwrapped his arms from Kagami’s hips and waved his hand towards their bedroom.

Kagami grinned, planting his feet on the floor and standing but remained in front of Aomine. He reached down to the towel that barely held onto his hips and undid the loose knot that remained.

Aomine shamelessly outlined the contour of his body, letting his eyes dip down to Kagami’s hips, watching the way his cock rose beneath the towel, forming a tent that he wanted to wrap his lips around.

And then Kagami dropped the towel and wrapped a strong hand around the base of his cock, stroking it gently with a smirk. Aomine visibly shuddered before rising to his feet, pressing his body flush against Kagami’s. He covered Kagami’s hands with his own and brought his lips to Kagami’s ears. “Do you want me to fuck you here?”

Kagami moaned, tilting his head to the side to allow Aomine’s tongue to traverse the expanse of his neck. Kagami released a long, shuddering moan, _“Yes.”_

Aomine hummed against his neck, biting down on his flesh. “Oh yeah?” Aomine’s hands began to slide up and down against him, slowly, gently, without purpose.

“Nn, yeah.” Kagami’s voice was as soft as a whisper.

Aomine left a burning trail of kisses up towards his lips. “Mm…” Aomine kissed him again and again, over and over, placing soft, fleeting kisses against Kagami’s puckered lips, drinking in his moans as Aomine began to pump him faster. It was when Aomine’s thumb swiped across his slit that Kagami released a loud, shuddering moan.

His legs began to quiver, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath that he took. One hand came up to Aomine’s shoulder while the other reached out blindly to the piano behind him, trying to find something to grip onto. It was then that Aomine bit down on his lip with enough force to sting but not enough to hurt, something that made Kagami’s stomach do flips and his cock twitch.

“Nng- _ah!_ ” Kagami tipped his head back, feeling Aomine’s lips detach from his own and latching on to his collar. Aomine peppered kisses down his chest, his lips getting closer and closer to his hand. Kagami’s stomach burned with anticipation. He screwed his eyes shut, letting himself drown in the feeling of Aomine’s hot mouth against him.

“Ao-Aomine… _Ah!_ ”

Kagami’s legs weakened and his arms turned to jello the moment Aomine took him in his mouth in one go. His body fell back, his ass and hand slamming down on the piano keys. The piano released a cacophony of sounds created by Kagami’s body. The notes felt like they were vibrating in his chest, dwindling down as the seconds ticked by.

But all Kagami could truly focus on was that warm, wet tongue dipping sinfully into the slit at the top of his cock.

“F-Fuck…”

* * *

 

“Hey, you.”

Kagami groaned, rolling over under the sheets, greeting Aomine with the slightly bruised skin on his back. “Ughhh.”

Aomine snickers and trailed a finger along the long, red marks on his back. “Still like fucking against a piano?”

Kagami groaned longer, louder. “Ughhh!”

Aomine kissed his shoulder. “I like the sounds your body makes against my piano,” he whispered.

Kagami only groaned (actually, he whinned).

Aomine laughed again. “Okay, okay. Next time, we do it in bed.”

No response from Kagami.

Aomine was about to try again until he heard a thoughtful hum from Kagami.

“How about I fuck _you_ against the piano next time?”

“I’m not a masochist like you.”

Kagami looked over his shoulder, a frown on his face. “The fuck you say?”

Aomine laughed loudly and kissed him softly. “You can fuck me anywhere you want.”

Kagami smirked, pressing his forehead against Aomine’s. “I’m going to make you regret that.”

Something in Kagami’s eyes made Aomine wonder if he should be worried. “What’s that supposed to mean? Kagami…?” No response.  “Oi! Kagami?!”


	4. Nails, Rug, Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*  
> Hi! Happy end of AoKaga Month and Happy Bday to Aomine!! <3
> 
> Seems like I'm the only one out of the three of us writing anymore, and even then I'm doing it very sparsingly as you can see. I was doing my last year of Med School and now I'm preparing for the national exam and I literally can't touch the PC while I'm studying. So.
> 
> The others have forsaken me.
> 
> Anyway. About this oneshot. I'll leave some images at the end so you can picture the scenery better, but imagine it as something approximate, not identical. I took the house pics from a real on-sale apartment (yes, it was an apartment condo, incredible right?) but Aomine's is an individual house. I also have no idea about Miami, never been and I'm European, forgive me?
> 
> Also the rug is pretty, but I actually waxed poetics about it like it was....smth very special lmfao. What else? Oh yeah, welcome to the 'how many times can I mention and/or describe temperature like a dumb idiot’ fic. Also, staring. Lots of staring. Eh. I never knew how to write beautifully from the beginning and now it seems I forgot even more haha.
> 
> Enjoy?

Aomine Daiki was a public figure particularly known for three things:

  1. Renowned NBA player of unusual playstyle and techniques. Current team: Cleveland Cavaliers.
  2. Taste for the luxurious, be it cars, bikes, jewelry, cuisine… However, its maximum representation fell onto his flawless fashion sense, worth the money he abundantly earned.
  3. Antisocial behaviour and general human disdain to the point of threatening if bothered for far too long. Particularly applicable to reporters, whereas fans got more of the disinterested side of the spectrum.



In this case, point 1 was the enabler, point 2 the reason and point 3 the culprit. Meaning, Aomine Daiki wanted a fancy-ass expensive house with a beautiful scenic seaside dusk view visible from a hammock with an iced drink on his hand, a pool big enough to do laps in while other simple mortals suffered from climate change extreme heat and a spacious air-conditioned living room where he could laze on top of the longest sofa he could find as he watched random TV shows, all by himself (occasional visit by selected people allowed) during the off-season. And so he had. Let not be said happiness can’t be bought by money. Might have been a clichéd dream but sometimes clichés existed for a reason.

The house, a sunny thing of white smooth stone with organic curves and efficient angles, rested on top of a low plateau right by the beach on a more isolated area in the ever so populated Miami. With an open floor plan and two whole walls of floor-to-ceiling windows, every room seemed to flow into the next, from the kitchen and high breakfast bar to the living room with the sprawling curved taupe sofa, to the outdoor area with the chill-out-like cushioned seats and oblong infinity pool interrupted on the inner side by a small platform with a big cocoon-like wicker seat with comfortable-looking padding and pillows. The only secluded rooms were the two bathrooms and guest bedroom, set in the inner side of the house, and the master bedroom, at the seaside front. It separated from the rest of the space by a curved wall, allowing for a private enough room, but it still took advantage of the huge window panels to enjoy the sea view from the bed.

Faced with his very specific demands, the real state agency had truly struggled to find something that came the closest to them and in the end had even offered houses still under construction, something highly unusual, which was how Aomine had found the one he wanted. For this reason, the residence had been slightly cheaper in price since Aomine would have to chip in himself to get it finished. Some furniture was included, but not all, which suited Aomine just fine because, yeah, he got it, white-everything was so chic and fresh for warm climate houses, but he didn’t wanna blind himself every morning when he woke up, thank you very much. He was already thinking dark smoky wood, maybe deep red, blues, some gold details...

The construction part bothered him, since he didn’t want any people around, so he paid handsome extra money to the workers suggested by the real state agency to get it done as quickly as possible, before the basketball off-season. It worked for the most part, the plumbing was done, most of the furniture had arrived, cleaning services had also been around by now and only the air-conditioner installation was left when he formally set foot on his new abode.

He crossed the floor towards the only source of noise drifting through the open window and stepped outside to the glass railing facing the ocean, linen pants and shirt flapping on the morning breeze. He closed his eyes and smiled savoring his newly hedonistic solitude, his only companions the sounds of the waves and the cry of seagulls as he warmed under the sun. He wasn’t giving this up anytime soon.

___________________________________

 

Aomine had been putting away the remains of an early lunch when the melody from the front buzzer rang. A big male in grey-blue overalls and cap carrying a small ladder waited at the door.

“Good evening. I’m Kagami from NOCIAR. I’m here to finish the AC installati- Oh, I know you.”

Not a lot of people he met matched his height even though Aomine wasn’t considered one of the tallest players in the NBA, but the guy really came close so he was actually quite impressed. However, he disliked being accosted by fans, making his mood instantly turn sour, something that also tended to help deter any unwanted questions or petitions. -“Yeah, you and half of the country, congrats.”- Aomine flapped a hand dismissively at the guy and moved back inside, the worker following him. -“You do your thing, I’ll be around if you need something, but I sincerely hope you don’t. Don’t touch anything you don’t need to and don’t wander around. Help yourself to the drinks in the fridge and to the bathroom if you need them, no need to ask for permission. ”- he said as he pointed at the room in question on their way to the kitchen. -“They told me only the living room area was left?”

“Yes. If everything goes smoothly I’ll be done by early evening.”

“Good. I’ll leave you to it then, set base wherever.”- Waving over his shoulder, he left the tall guy behind and went into the master bedroom.

Most of his clothes were back in Cleveland still, but he’d make do with what he had already unpacked from his suitcase. He was planning on going shopping soon for some climate-appropriate clothes anyway. For now, only the couple shirts and pants and the swimming wear he had brought were needed. He wasn’t planning to hang around the house as a stranger (and possible fan) puttered inside so it looked like a pool-and-lounge evasion at the deck was in order. He got rid of his pants, lying them on top of the cobalt silk sheets, and donned his black speedo, sunglasses perched on top of his head and his now open shirt swishing besides him as he moved.

He walked back out to the kitchen and turned to the fridge for the bucket of ice and beers he had prepared beforehand.

A metallic clatter behind him startled him slightly. Turning, he saw the Kagami dude grabbing one side of his ladder as if his life depended on it, his other hand pulling the bill of his cap over his eyes. Aomine scoffed loudly as he passed him on his way outside, feeling the other’s evasive eyes sticking to his back like glue.

He wasn’t unfamiliar with that kind of reaction; he knew what was poorly hidden on the worker’s eyes, and he basked on it. It was refreshing to see it coming so unabashedly from a man once in a while.

He lowered his sunglasses to his eyes and padded barefoot on the smooth wood, feeling the delicious heat on the soles of his feet, a contrast to the luke-warm limestone floor inside. He set down the bucket in the shade under the sunlounger he was planning to occupy for approximately the next couple hours, settling on it.

As the sun reached its zenith the temperature rose, slicking Aomine’s skin with sweat and making him lose his shirt. It got to the point of being uncomfortable after a while, droplets falling down his temples, plastering his hair to his skin, and making said skin sticky enough to be a bother every time he moved in the chair, and so Aomine decided to put his new pool to good use.

Leaving his sunglasses behind, he strutted up the stairs of the pool platform, still feeling the pair of eyes that had roved over his body from behind the glass at different intervals since before. They felt like daggers, pinpricks on the back of his head, on the curve of his shoulder, between his shoulder blades, on the dips above his waist, his ass, his thighs and calves as Aomine’s muscles rippled in movement. Once by the edge of the pool, he decided to throw a smug look at the impertinent worker before diving in, a smooth breach on the mirror-like water. The temperature shock almost took his breath away but his body adapted as he glided near the bottom of the pool before breaking the surface again at the opposite side. He rested his arms on the invisible edge facing the ocean, waves crashing in whispers against the sand down below the deck. The glare of the sun on the sea was almost blinding, so he closed his eyes, seeing the wavering afterimage behind his lids. He let the breeze on his wet skin and the chill of the water cool his body down, fighting off the different type of heat still coming from inside the house that seemed intent on chasing the droplets rolling down his back.

It was getting ridiculous. The guy had no shame whatsoever, but, well, Aomine didn’t have any either so he guessed it wasn’t that big of an issue. The not-so-subtle ogling was getting to him, though, reluctant as he was to admit it. He had been putting on a bit of a show to tease the man, trying to make him aware of how impudent his attitude was being, but it seemed it had only helped in fanning the flames and he was about done.The unspoken game was rising his core’s temperature in ways that didn’t have to do with the weather. He lazily swam some laps before letting himself float in the middle of the pool.

He had chosen to play the game, but he despised being bested, losing.

He swam to the platform and pushed himself out of the pool with a huff. As he walked to his lounger, he had half a mind to go and tell the guy to properly do his job instead of checking out the goods. He shot him a challenging glare from underneath his towel as he rubbed the water out of his hair. Beyond the glass, in the relative shade of the house, the worker stood on the lower rung of the ladder, arms crossed over the top handle. When he noticed Aomine looking, he responded with a cheeky smile, as if he knew exactly what had been going through Aomine’s face, and casually went back to work, fiddling with the system on the high wall of the living room. Aomine blinked. _The fucking nerve on this guy._ He battled the amused snort bubbling at the bottom of his throat.

Finally free from those eyes, he felt himself uncoil. He wondered if prey animals felt like that when they managed to escape their predators, hidden in their dens, their fast heartbeat slowing down as his was.

One would think the worker would have prioritized his work over unashamedly leering at his client even if he had the inclination since, judging by the worker’s state of dress, the heat promised to be suffocating despite being indoors. The man had unzipped his overalls to tie the sleeves around his waist, a grey tank top now on display across his, admittedly, very nicely built torso, with visible dark wet spots formed hours ago under his arms and down his back. He had also twisted his cap backwards, probably so the visor wouldn’t bother his line of sight, and a small tuft of red hair lied plastered in disarray across his forehead. On the nearby shelf, Aomine noticed he had at least had some common sense and had helped himself to a bottle of iced **tea** from his fridge to try to stave off dehydration.

The melody from the doorbell stole Aomine’s attention from the second time that day. Disgruntled, he pulled on his sunglasses and shirt and went to see what kind of bother was he going to have to endure now.

Two guys in white uniforms greeted him with a practised oneliner about their company name and service. The taller one looked serious and even gruff, but the smaller one honestly looked like he’d been wound up like a toy, he was so jittery.

He had completely forgotten the last piece of furniture he had purchased was due to be delivered that same day. But, ah. What a pain. Jittery guy was definitely a super fan. Aomine could hear him repeat again and again “it’s really him!” in a low voice to his partner as they pulled out the huge rolled up **rug** from the back of the van. Ugh.

Each grabbing one end, they seemed to struggle with it back to the door, the roll so long it posed a challenge to manoeuvre with it.

Aomine was determined to not let the jittery bunny further than was necessary into his newly acquired paradise though.

“Hey, big guy. You can leave it right here, I’ll set it up myself.” - he said as he stepped out, leaving them room to get it inside.

“...Excuse me, sir, that’s against our company policy, we should properly deliv-”

“No, look, it’s okay, the client is saying it’s okay. I won’t tell, so you won’t be getting in trouble, yeah?” - Aomine did a come hither motion with his hand. - “Bring out the papers I gotta sign and you can be on your way. I’ll tell my manager to leave you two a tip. She’ll be generous with it, don’t worry.”

The gruff-looking blonde gave him an unimpressed stare. With a small shrug, he instructed his partner to lay the carpet on the wide entrance and, with a small push at his back, he forced the small guy back outside with him where he took out the papers from his back pocket. Meanwhile, smaller dude looked in awe and seemed about to piss his pants any second now. He zeroed on Aomine’s hand as he signed, and finally, he bursted as Aomine handed the documents back.

“CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!”

“No.”

He slammed the door on his face.

And that was that.

Aomine looked down at the stupidly big roll with contempt, then at a void point in the air, thinking.

“Yo, air guy!” - he shouted into the house.

The guy’s head popped around the corner. “What am I, the last airbender? It’s Kagami.”

“Yeah, yeah. Here, listen, wanna earn a couple extra bucks? Help me move this to the living room?”.

“With how much you earn, I sure hope it’s gonna be more than ‘a couple extra’.” - he smiled genially as he approached. Guy clearly thought he was funny.

“Whatever, we’ll negotiate later. Grab that end.” - he motioned as he bent to grab onto the coarse rubber backing that was the carpet roll, shirt flaps hanging open from his sides.

Feeling no help lifting the opposite side, he looked up, scowling. Bastard was staring again, using his vantage point to drag his eyes down the line between Aomine’s pecs to his abs this time. “Eyes and hands on the other goods please. And no drooling on my new carpet.”

The guy blinked, coming back to his senses, and immediately shot Aomine another of his cheeky grins. “Might be difficult” - he riposted as he made a mock gesture of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand - “what with the sights and all.”

“Try harder. I don’t need the stains.”

“Yes, master.” He laughed and gave a mock bow from where he finally bent further to grip the piece of furniture.

“Shut up, you mutt.” Aomine shoved the carpet forward as he started walking, making Kagami stumble and look behind him as he back pedalled towards the open area. The small respite allowed Aomine to finally pay a little more attention to the man, mostly in some kind of petty vengeance against the ogling he had received, just to see if the man could actually back his stupidly limitless confidence. He had already noticed his height and body build, which made him easy on the eyes, but his profile wasn’t bad either. Strong jaw underneath the casual 5 o’clock shadow, tanned skin, sharp eyes surrounding by mischievous laugh lines, the red hair down his temple, th- ... _fucking weird eyebrows though_. Aomine eyes roved down. The grey cotton top didn’t exactly fall flatteringly over his abs, bunching in random folds over the tied overall, but it definitely accentuated his chest and arms, and you could guess the man didn’t miss leg day either even under the pants cloth.

It frustrated Aomine to admit it, but the pest was definitely top eye candy.

Now he was even more determined to not let the guy know the interest might be reciprocal.

“So, where are we putting this?” - the guy asked as they reached the center of the living room, between the sofa and the wall where the flat TV was mounted, to the side of the AC system he was working on.

“Right… here.” Aomine dropped his end of the rug unceremoniously, trying to unbalance the other and achieving it. Worth it to see the dude whip around startled at the sudden dead weight on his hands. Aomine smirked. Dude just raised a playful weird eyebrow. Aomine only wanted to click his tongue at him in disdain, but opted to ignore him in favor of reaching down and start unrolling the rug, soon getting help from the other end. Not that he didn’t notice the _still_ wandering eyes getting fixated on the lines of his legs as he squatted. _How thirsty are you, my dude?_

 The rug was a last minute impulse buy, but it was a thing of beauty. He had seen the smaller models on the furniture catalogue and had already been half tempted to buy one, but after inquiring for a bigger size he had been sure. The round rug was bigger than it was heavy or thick, but it made it moving around a pain, hence the request for help. However, once unrolled and in the place he had pictured it, covering more than half of the floor in front of the sofa and domineering the view of the whole area, something tingled inside his brain in satisfaction. The different shade of blues, greys, and earthy tones randomly interspersed and woven around each other in an abstract striped pattern fit the seaside mood perfectly, but it also strangely reminded him of the Japanese mountain he used to hang around when he was much younger, with its hazy dusks when the fog used to roll down the slopes, hugging around and over the trees and devouring the ground as it advanced.

“Well, I almost expected it to be ugly, but now I do think the work was worth it. That looks incredible.” - Kagami said, taking a few steps back and setting his hands at his waist as he looked down.

“Yeah. I have good taste like that.”

“So, about the payment.” - Aomine shoot him a dry look. - “Look, you can keep your bucks, don’t give me that face.”

 _The problem isn’t the money, it’s how absolutely shameless you are_ , Aomine thought. “So you don’t want the money.”

“Nope.” - Kagami popped the word with a shit-eating grin.

“But you _do_ want something.”

“Yep.” - he popped the word again.

Aomine squinted his eyes at him.

“….Careful what you ask for now.” - he warned.

“Hahahah! Chill, man, I just want a splash on that huge pool you have back there. It’s been hot as hell in here and it looks way too good to pass up.”

Aomine rose an unimpressed eyebrow. “What about swimwear?”

“Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind me using my underwear to be honest. I can always go naked if you prefer though? Pretty sure I can’t fit in one of those skimpy ones of yours.” - he snickered, sending a quick glance to Aomine’s said speedos as he lifted his cap, using it to fan his face, flushed from the heat and mirth almost as dark red as the matted hair he revealed.

Aomine simply stared for a second. It wouldn’t be a big loss to let the loser into his pool. He begrudgingly admitted to himself the jolly and cheeky disposition of the guy was growing on him. He had always favored the determined and straight-forward personalities; people who, like him, didn’t give a fuck about other’s opinions and relentlessly worked towards their goals. _Heh_. Even if he himself seemed to currently be one those ‘goals’.

He allowed himself to take a proper look at the guy from head to toe, for the first time seriously toying with the idea of ‘something’ actually happening between them.  Aomine was not known to discriminate, but he also valued his privacy and unproblematic media presence at the moment.

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as if to shove away his line of thought, making Kagami blink curiously. Whatever. There was a willing guy with a body even he could appreciate the aesthetics of, especially naked and on, in, under and/or over him. No need for overthinking.

Thoughts settled and decision taken, excitement started to bubble low in his abdomen, making him smirk at the perplexed worker witnessing his whole demeanor change in a matter of seconds. Kagami almost seemed to choke on air when Aomine extended his hand towards the pool, giving his silent permission and expecting Kagami to walk in front of him like he suddenly found his manners as the house host.

Kagami quickly recovered, holding Aomine’s teasing gaze for as long as he could as he marched towards the blinding sun outside with the sure step of a man confident in his body.

Aomine followed leisurely, staring at the play of cloth and muscle in front of him as Kagami walked, grey damp tank top folding enticingly between the guy’s shoulder blades and dark overalls hugging his firm backside at rhythmic intervals. He owed Aomine his share of ogling after the whole day being the subject of said action, and something told him Kagami wouldn’t exactly be opposed to it.   

He watched as Kagami reached the outer deck, his hair a shock of red in direct sunlight, but he passed him towards the pool when Kagami stopped next to the other lounge chair to take off his clothes. He dragged one of his nails down the jagged lines of his serratus muscle on his way as Kagami pulled his tank top over his head, making him twitch in place as he lowered his arms, hands twisted in the piece of clothing and eyes following after him intensely from under his disheveled bangs, making Aomine want to give a full shiver. Aomine bent to grab two of his left over beers from under his own chair, using the bottle opener on both before offering one to the redhead who took it as Aomine set his to his lips and took a long swing. Fanning the flames in Kagami’s eyes.

He walked up the stairs, heading towards the wicker cocoon-like seat, climbing on top of the white padding and sprawling against the multiple pillows, allowing him a clear view of the house, the pool and, beyond, the sea, his dark skin soaked in sunlight and contrasting against the white background. He followed Kagami’s prowl, beer in hand, across the deck, and up towards the same platform where he rested like a king on his throne.

Kagami stopped in front of the seat, drinking from his own beer, adam’s apple bobbing enticingly, before leaving it by the foot of the seat, his dark eyes sticking to Aomine’s body like velcro on his way up. Aomine thought it might even hurt if the redhead would drag his eyes away, scrapping at his skin and tearing it to shreds, such was his intensity. Kagami’s toes curled against the wood as he stretched his arms towards the sky, fingers interlaced, also basking in the sun. Clearly flaunting.

Aomine scoffed good-naturedly, not one to stop the free show. He dragged his eyes down his body, settling on the strong curve of his shoulder, the bony line of his clavicle, the swell of his well-built pectorals and the uneven bumps of his abs down towards the black boxer briefs tight across the front of his pelvis and around the root of his thighs. Kagami just smiled, clearly unashamed and proud, encouraged. Turning towards the water, he pushed back against the platform with his feet, diving forwards and swiftly disappearing under the water.

He momentarily emerged at one side, but promptly went back under, powerful arms starting to break the water smoothly, pulling him forwards from one end of the pool to the other a few rounds as Aomine kept watch.

After a short while Kagami came back out with an exclamation, flicking sparkling water droplets from his eyes and slicking his wet hair back, a look of pure bliss on his face. - “Phew! That hits the spot!”.

He let himself fall backwards into the water, floating in place with the help of small movements of his wide hands.

“Satisfied?” - Aomine called out.

Kagami laughed aloud and did a couple of lazy back strokes that nevertheless brought him effortlessly closer to the center of the pool, where he turned and stood up, looking at Aomine. - “Not yet. Not really.”

“Oh well, I also have a brand new king size bed if you wanna give it a try too.” - Aomine chuckled. The effect was instantaneous and exactly what he had expected. Even from afar, he could see Kagami’s formerly heaving chest stopping, eyes much darker than they ought to be in the strong sunlight.

Kagami walked across the water the last steps towards the platform and hummed, considering Aomine, still staring him down from his royal seat, reclining against the white pillows. He was resting his cheek against his fist with a saucy smirk, one of his long legs bent at the knee and the other stretched out; the very picture of a despondent ruler indulging his subjects.

Kagami gracefully pushed himself up and out of the pool and walked the small distance towards him, dripping water on his way. Aomine was the one looking up at him now but he stood his ground, the teasing defiance in his eyes unwavering even when Kagami sinks a knee on the seat on the outside of Aomine’s stretched thigh, looming over him, hands at each side of his head. He covered the sun, bathing Aomine in his shadow and rained refreshing droplets on top of Aomine’s sun-warmed chest and abs, finally making him shudder, his skin breaking in goosebumps and his nipples peaking at the temperature difference.

Kagami had a shark grin when he replied - “I’m pretty comfortable right where I am. No need to change locations to something so far away.”

Aomine smirked right back in reply, challenge issued.

Kagami took it.

He lowered his wet lips to the front of Aomine’s left shoulder, mouthing towards the thick cords of muscle at the side of his neck, making Aomine arch slightly into the cold press. Kagami tongued and nipped and dragged his mouth up the column of Aomine’s neck as Aomine reached around towards his back, where he digs his blunt **nails** down the swell of Kagami’s trapezius muscle from the top of Kagami’s shoulder to the bumps of his vertebrae, and even lower, to the dip of his back, making Kagami grunt. Kagami balanced on one arm as he used one of his big chilled hands to settle at Aomine’s bent knee, pushing it down and caressing up the smooth skin, unbothered by the tiny piece of swimwear Aomine fancies. The same one that grows tight when he starts massaging through the soft material. His own erection twitched inside his clinging boxers, making him desperate. He reached for the edge of the speedos but before he actually touched it he feels Aomine sink his hand through his wet hair, making him lift his face.

Aomine gives him a considering stare, seemingly finding what he was looking for. The next second he pulls hard on the strands to bring their mouths together into a crash that promptly evolves into hurried smacks, invading tongues and chewing teeth, stealing Kagami’s breath right out of his lungs. Both were too absorbed in the tactile sensations to hear the grunts and groans dropping between their clinging lips, hands hasty in their exploration and pulling at the few pieces of clothing between them, Kagami’s hand sneaking under the collar of Aomine’s linen shirt to push it back, as Aomine’s fingers dipped down the cleft of Kagami’s ass, rolling along the elastic band before lowering it as far as he is able to. The muscle underneath beckoned him; he splayed his fingers wide and clenched on the terse globe of Kagami’s ass, gaining a small moan for his trouble, interrupting their kiss. Aomine swallowed the sound greedily.

Kagami, in turn, finally lowers the front of Aomine’s speedos, making his cock smack between their abdomens and Aomine break the kiss in favour of a much needed shuddering breath.

Kagami lowered his body into Aomine’s, and the contrasting temperature between them felt delicious. Kagami nipped Aomine’s chin on his way back down his neck, but he didn’t stop, following the line between his pecs with his tongue, detouring for a swipe against a still peaked nipple that makes Aomine’s breath stutter. He licked the line separating his pec and abdomen, plunging between firm abs and dragging his teeth through the vulnerable soft skin right above Aomine’s dick.

Kagami felt trapped between two furnaces, the sun unceasingly beating at his back while his front seemed to absorb the heat emanating from Aomine’s skin. He thought he might come out with second degree burns on both sides and he was strangely okay with it.

Aomine’s hold on his hair tightened and Kagami looked up, their eyes locking. Kagami smirked at Aomine’s stuttering breath and the anticipation clearly visible on his face.

“I’ve been fantasizing about this body since I first saw you on TV back when you were still playing in Japan.” - Kagami growled.

He swallowed Aomine’s dick and Aomine thought he might actually get his soul sucked out. He moaned lowly, his butt clenching as he arched into the white-hot mouth engulfing him. Kagami pulled back a bit, then lowered back down, then pulled out a little bit more, every time he bobbed his head taking longer, keeping to a distressingly dragging pace that made him have to hold Aomine’s desperate hips down. He twirled his tongue around the head of Aomine’s cock on his way up then suctioned as he went down. Aomine went almost blind in pleasure, clutching a pillow with one hand and not losing his handle on Kagami’s hair with the other in some attempt at control he never ends up getting.

Kagami felt Aomine’s balls lifting, his thighs and hips trembling, the taste of his precum getting thicker as it slid down his throat. He looked up and Aomine was the most arousing sight he had ever seen, beating all his conjured fantasies by miles. He had to give up the hold on one of Aomine’s hips to stave off his own arousal, lest he came just at the sight before he’s done with him. But Aomine wasn’t that far off either, and, as desperate as Aomine looked, Kagami decided to speed up, making Aomine keen in surprise after the slow pace he had kept until then. At one point, as he deep throated Aomine, he gave in to his desire of wanting to mark him. He unfolded his lips from around his teeth and bit around the root of Aomine’s cock enough that he would etch his teeth marks without damaging severely. He kind of expected to get knocked out, but Aomine unexpectedly shouted and exploded in his mouth at the slight feeling of pain. The taste of Aomine’s come, his voice, his smell, his quivering muscles, and the fact that he came at being marked made Kagami spurt between his legs in turn after just a couple of strokes.

Kagami swiped at the corner of his mouth as he went back to looming over Aomine, studying his face.

Droplets of sweat framed his face, puffs of breath still quickly escaping his red-bitten lips, but Aomine wasn’t exactly lost in orgasmic bliss. His eyes locked onto Kagami’s, and he smirked, satisfied, amused, still challenging. 

Kagami looked at him almost tenderly, a contrast to his attitude all day. Even though the thing about fantasizing about Aomine's body for years was 100% true, he had also admired the player of his favourite sport for the longest time. His attitude towards the game, his invincibility, his cockiness and techniques. Kagami always thought he would have ended playing basketball if his life situation had allowed for it back when he was younger, but alas. At least fate had taken him to the literal steps of his object of admiration. He raised his fingers and softly touched the side of Aomine's face. He hoped to entice the wild beast, behaving for now underneath him, enough to win a place in his life, impossible as it seemed, especially after getting to know Aomine's public personality wasn't a front, but had a more playful side than he usually showed. He wanted to see more. Feel more. Please him more. Never let be said Kagami wasn't at least tenacious.

Aomine didn't startle at the soft touch like Kagami thought he may, but shot a mildly confused look at him. Even then, Aomine felt like he had not gotten enough out of Kagami yet, and was fully expecting to do so. 

“Guess I’ll have to pay for this awesome service too.”

Kagami smiled, wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes, mouth twisting in a promising curve. “Well, I think I’m ready to try that bed now.”

Aomine laughed from the bottom of his belly. What a way to christen his new house.

 

* * *

 

[](https://www.4shared.com/photo/BvwPoKlXgm/Captura1.html)   
[](https://www.4shared.com/photo/EUxQJ0B2da/Captura2.html)   
[](https://www.4shared.com/photo/lOUoF3uLgm/Captura5.html) [](https://www.4shared.com/photo/yOGgX6Yzgm/Captura4.html)


End file.
